Finally
by blushingpocky
Summary: Kecemburuan memenuhi hati keduanya. Akashi yang menderita napoleon complex itu takkan membiarkan Kise seenaknya mengatur dirinya. Dia yang berkuasa di sini. Yang mengatur semuanya adalah dia. Kau cuma budakku, Kise Ryouta. KiseAka pairing. seperti sequel Name, tapi bisa dibaca terpisah. Shounen Ai, boys love. AU. Review are appreciated, pals! Happy Fujoshi Independence Day #4!


**Finally**

**a Kuroko no basuke fanfiction by me  
**

**this series belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Happy Fujoshi Independence Day #4, pals.**

* * *

"Waaaah! Minna, aku dapat banyak _snack_ dari _fangirls_-ku nih! Boleh kumakan sekarang, nggak?" Kise berucap dengan ceria sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bungkusan berwarna merah muda yang didapatnya barusan.

"Mati sana!" —Dan bola basketpun menghantam dengan telak wajah rupawan milik Kise Ryouta. Si rambut pirang terpental ke belakang, seperti di komik-komik.

"_ITTAI_! Aominecchi jahat!" rengekan Kisepun menggema di seluruh _gym_. Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya, "Berisik-nanodayo."

Kise hanya menggembungkan pipinya, mengelus wajahnya yang terasa agak nyeri. Dasar Aominecchi!—pikirnya, lalu menaruh bungkusan tadi ke sudut _gym_. Saat mau kembali ke tempat Aomine dan Midorima—yang sedang bertanding—sosok mungil itu masuk ke dalam _gym_.

Kise berkedip, lalu dengan cepat memberikan senyum cerahnya. "Akashicchi, _konbawa_!" Akashi hanya meliriknya sekilas, lalu membuang muka. "Hm." Dan kemudian bergabung dengan Midorima dan Aomine. Kise menganga, bingung. Ekspresinya sekarang sangatlah _priceless_.

"Ryouta, cepat kemari atau menu latihanmu kutambah lagi!" —kemudian seruan Akashi kembali terdengar, yang membuatnya langsung tancap ke lapangan.

Yang barusan hanya perasaannya saja, 'kan?

Kise merasa ada yang aneh sekarang. Kapten mereka—Akashi Seijuro—tak mau berbicara dengannya kecuali saat latihan. Ada apa sebenarnya? Apa aku sudah berbuat sesuatu? Apa karena waktu itu aku bolos latihan tanpa permisi—ah, tidak. Dia sudah menghukumku waktu itu. Jadi kenapa?

Akashicchi, ada apa sebenarnya?

* * *

"Hah."

"Akashi-kun, hari ini sudah entah keberapa kalinya kau menghela nafas," tegur sang bayangan, Kuroko Tetsuya.

Badan Akashi sedikit tersentak—tentu saja, karena Kuroko muncul secara tiba-tiba saat dia sedang tak fokus—dan menatap Kuroko.

"Hm? Apa?"

"Sudah entah berapa kali kau menghela nafas, Akashi-kun. Tidak seperti biasanya. Apa ada masalah?" tanya Kuroko langsung, tak mau basa-basi.

Akashi menggeleng. Kuroko menatapnya, tak mau menyerah. Akashi menghela nafas—lagi—.

"Tak apa, Tetsuya." Akashi mengelus rambut lembut Kuroko, dan Kuroko sedikit kesal, tapi dia tak berani menepis tangan kaptennya yang satu ini—jika dia lakukan, entah berapa kali lipat menu latihan yang akan diterimanya nanti? Jadi dia diam sampai sang kapten bosan dengan kegiatannya itu.

Kuroko merasa ada seseorang yang menatapnya, jadi dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu. Di sana terlihat Aomine, Murasakibara, Midorima, dan Kise. Akashi menghentikan kegiatannya saat Aomine berbicara, "Akashi, liburan musim panas ini, _training camp_ kita diundur, ya? Aku mau main ke taman bermain." Kalimatnya memohon, tapi nada bicaranya nada memerintah. Sedikit urat muncul di pelipis Akashi.

"Iya, Akachin. Aku juga ingin main…" mohon Murasakibara. Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya, "Humph, ya, akan lebih baik jika kita _refreshing_ sesekali. Bukan berarti aku mau ikut main-nanodayo." Aomine berseru, "jangan sok _tsundere _begitu! Menjijikkan tahu!" "A-apa? Aomine, kau!" Dan Midorima dan Aomine kembali beradu mulut. Aneh.

Tapi yang lebih aneh lagi, adalah orang itu. Lelaki berambut pirang itu. Dia terus menunduk, tak berbicara sepatah katapun. Keheningan darinya benar-benar tidak mengenakkan hati.

"Kise-kun?" Kurokolah yang memanggilnya pertama kali. Kise dengar, tapi dia tak ingin menjawabnya. Midorima dan Aomine berhenti sejenak, memperhatikan tingkah Kise yang aneh. Murasakibara tak peduli, sementara Akashi menatapnya.

"Oi, Kise? Kenapa kau?" Aomine menepuk—menjitak— kepala Kise, membuatnya tersentak. "Te—A-ah, _Ittai yo_, Aominecchi!"entah apa yang membuat nada bicara Kise terdengar begitu berbeda dari biasanya.

Suaranya tetap ceria, tapi, tidak seceria biasanya. Raut wajahnya juga tidak ceria. Seperti pura-pura tersenyum.

"…ya, oke, Daiki," jawab Akashi, pada akhirnya. "Kapan?"

Aomine memegang dagunya, sok berpikir, "Hari ketiga liburan saja bagaimana?" Yang lain diam sebentar, lalu mengangguk. Tetapi tidak dengan Kise. Dia tetap diam di sana. Beribu macam emosi memenuhi pikirannya.

* * *

Latihan basket hari ini sangat sunyi. Sunyi. Sunyi sekali, karena tidak ada seorang _blondie_ yang sibuk berteriak-teriak meminta Aomine melayaninya main _one-on-one_, memamerkan bungkusan hadiah yang selalu didapatnya dari _fans_, atau teriakan 'Kurokocchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ii' miliknya.

Saat ini dia sedang main _one-on-one_ dengan Aomine, karena disuruh sang kapten, tentu saja. Tapi dia tidak berisik ketika Aomine menang. Dia menatap Aomine dengan pandangan serius yang seolah berkata 'lagi'. Aomine mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran, tapi dia menggindikkan bahunya dan kembali melayani Kise. Jarang-jarang si_ blondie_ berisik ini jadi serius begini.

Kuroko duduk di sebelah Akashi yang sedang mengelap keringatnya. Sang bayangan meminum _sport drink_-nya. "Kise-kun agak aneh, ya, Akashi-kun." Tatapan mata birunya itu tetap terfokuskan pada Kise, yang sedang melancarkan _dunk_. Akashi diam saja.

"Biasanya kalau sudah dikalahkan Aomine-kun, dia bakal merengek 'lagi, lagi!' begitu." Kuroko menirukan Kise dengan nada bicaranya yang datar, "tapi lihat sekarang. Dia diam saja. Apa ada yang membuatnya kesal, ya?"

"…mana mungkin ada, kan?" Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya terhadap Akashi, "Kenapa tidak mungkin, Akashi-kun?" "…entahlah."

Kuroko menghela nafas, "Akashi-kun, apa masalah ini ada hubungannya denganmu?" Akashi menggeleng. "Aku tak tahu, Tetsuya."

"_Sou desuka_."

Mereka tak menyadari pandangan tajam yang terarah pada mereka dari arah lapangan.

* * *

Liburan musim panas hari ketiga akhirnya tiba. Seluruh anggota Kiseki no Sedai sudah tiba, kecuali Akashi. Aomine menggerutu pelan, Midorima memainkan boneka _plushie_ yang merupakan benda keberuntungannya hari ini, Murasakibara mengunyah _snack_ dalam damai, Kise mendengarkan lagu lewat _headset_nya, dan Kuroko membaca novel kesukaannya.

Lima belas menit kemudian, sosok berambut merah itu datang. "Maaf telat." Pemuda itu mengibaskan poninya yang sedikit basah terkena keringat.

"Grah!" erang Kise tiba-tiba, yang membuat semua kaget. Bahkan Murasakibara yang tak tertarik sama sekalipun sampai menoleh. Merasa tak enak dipandangi begitu, Kise hanya menunjukkan cengiran favoritnya.

"Ehehehe, nggak ada apa-apa kok-ssu!" serunya lalu membuang muka dan melepas _headset_ dari telinganya.

"Nah, ayo~!" seru Aomine bersemangat. "Minechin, kenapa Sacchin nggak diajak?" tanya Murasakibara tiba-tiba.

"Ah? Dia terlalu berisik." Murasakibara angkat bahu, sudah tahu jawaban Aomine bakal seperti itu, sepertinya.

"Lalu, apa yang ingin kalian mainkan?" tanya Midorima, matanya sedikit menunjukkan kilat ketidak sabaran. Aomine nyengir, "_Jet coaster_ dong!" Otomatis Kuroko memucat. "Kalian saja kalau begitu. Aku menunggu di bawa—" sebelum dia sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, Aomine menyeretnya duluan. "Jangan jadi pengecut begitu, Tetsu." "Aomine-kun!"

Midorima dan Murasakibara hanya mengikuti kedua pasangan cahaya-bayangan tersebut. Rempah-rempah _snack_ Murasakibara jatuh ke atas kepala Midorima, membuat si penggila Oha-Asa itu berjalan agak ke belakang—tentu saja sambil membersihkan rempah-rempah _snack _tidak sehat itu dari kepalanya.

Akashi dan Kise berjalan di belakang. Kise tak mau melihat Akashi sama sekali, begitu juga Akashi. Padahal dalam hati Akashi bingung setengah mati. Kenapa Kise tak berbicara banyak seperti biasanya? Yang membuatnya nyaman bersama Kise adalah karena dia tak pernah membuat Akashi kesepian seper—tidak, ia tidak kesepian!—ini semua salah budak miliknya ini. Budak yang berstatus pacarnya ini…benar-benar keterlaluan sekarang. Dia membuat Akashi merasa aneh, lalu mencuekinya begitu saja.

"Akashicchi."

Jantung Akashi berdetak satu detik lebih cepat, kaget dengan nada yang digunakan Kise saat memanggil namanya. Seperti saat pertama kali Kise menembaknya…

"Nanti aku mau bicara." Tanpa disadarinya, Akashi mengangguk. Kemudian keheningan itu kembali lagi. Setidaknya keheningan itu dipecahkan oleh gerutuan Aomine yang terkena _elbow jab_ dari Kuroko.

_Seatbelt_ mereka sudah terpasang erat. Akashi menerawang menatap langit, Kuroko menatap ke depan dengan muka pucat, Murasakibara menguap kesal karena tidak diperbolehkan memakan _snack-_nya sambil naik permainan ini, Midorima menggenggam erat-erat boneka _plushie_-nya, Aomine nyengir semangat, sementara Kise gemetaran.

Dan kendaraan itupun berjalan. Pelan-pelan menanjak, kemudian melaju secepat kilat. Suara teriakan yang khas pun terdengar.

* * *

"O-oi, Tetsu, maaf." Aomine mencoba membujuk Kuroko yang sudah hampir pingsan tadi. Kuroko diam saja, matanya menatap tajam Aomine, dan sang_ Ace_ pun ketakutan—hei, Kuroko itu mirip Akashi kalau marah—dan meminta maaf berulang kali. "Maaf! Aku nggak tahu ternyata kau tidak kuat terhadap permainan begitu! Maaf! Akan kubelikan kau _Milkshake Vanilla_ sebanyak yang kau mau asal kau mau memaafkanku!"

"Kau kira kau bisa menyogokku?" sarkas Kuroko, dan Aomine mengatupkan tangannya di depan dadanya dan minta maaf berulang kali. Midorima memutar bola matanya, sementara _mood_ Murasakibara sudah membaik saat _snack_-nya kembali ke pelukannya. Akashi biasa saja, malah dia merasa segar karena terkena angin yang kencang seperti itu.

"Ayo kita main yang lain, Daiki, Tetsuya, Atsushi, Shintarou dan Ryou—Ryouta?" Yang dilihat Akashi adalah Kise yang tersungkur di atas tanah, air matanya menetes. "Ryouta?" Dia mendekat dan mengelus kepala Kise, "Kenapa kau?" Kise tak menjawab, namun, tubuhnya yang gemetaran menjawab semuanya.

"Kau takut?" Kise mengangguk pelan, membuat Akashi tersenyum tipis. Lucunya—pikirnya.

Para Kiseki no Sedai sadar akan semuanya setelah mereka melihat Akashi mengelus-elus helai kuning Kise, dengan bibir yang melukiskan senyuman tipis dan tatapan yang penuh dengan perhatian. Kise yang terlihat sudah tenang mengambil tangan Akashi, mencium tangannya, dan tersenyum. Kiseki no Sedai member tanpa sadar berdehem bersamaan, membuat dua pemuda itu kembali dari dunia berdua milik mereka ke dunia nyata.

Kise tertawa gugup, wajahnya memerah. Akashi diam saja, walaupun ada sedikit rona kemerahan membekas di wajahnya. "A-aku ke toilet duluuuuuu!" seru Kise lalu langsung melesat ke toilet, kabur tentunya. Mata seluruh anggota Kiseki no Sedai tertuju pada Akashi, sementara Akashi tidak sadar dan memperhatikan arah ke mana Kise pergi tadi. Mata Kuroko yang paling tampak bersinar.

"Pasangan baru, ne."

* * *

"Lapaaaaar!" Kise merengek-rengek seperti biasa, membuat semua orang—terutama Akashi—lega. _Copycat_ mereka kembali lagi. _Copycat_ mereka yang ceria dan berisik juga kekanakan juga manja. Kuroko tersenyum tipis, "Aku juga. Kita makan di _café_ itu saja. Yang bayar Aomine-kun." Sebelum Aomine sempat protes, Kuroko berkata padanya "Lakukan atau aku takkan memaafkanmu." Dan Aomine kalah. Dia menggerutu.

Mereka berenam memasuki _café_ itu, yang langsung mengundang pekikan para gadis. Para Kiseki no Sedai cuek saja. Seorang pelayan berambut coklat yang diikat tinggi menghampiri mereka, "Meja untuk lima orang, tuan?" ucapnya dengan senyum malu-malu. Aomine tertawa kecil, "Enam orang," ujarnya lalu menepuk kepala Kuroko—yang langsung ditepis olehnya—membuat sang pelayan menutup mulutnya, "Maaf! Baiklah, meja untuk enam orang ya. Silakan di sini."

Mereka mulai memesan makanan—dan tentu saja, Kuroko sengaja memesan _cake_ vanilla yang mahal, membuat Aomine terkejut—dan selama menunggu pesanan mereka, Murasakibara berbicara.

"Akachin sudah memikirkan akan bersekolah di mana?" Akashi menggeleng.

"Belum. Tapi ada beberapa yang menjadi calon." "Hm…kalau Minechin?" "Ahh, belum." "Kalau Midochin?" "…SMA Shuutoku-nanodayo." "Kurochin?" "Belum memutuskan." "Kisechin?" "Kaijou."

"He? Kaijou, ya? Itu kan bukan di Tokyo, Kise," komentar Midorima. Kise nyengir, "Kan bosan di Tokyo terus, Midorimacchi." Midorima mengangguk.

"Terus, Akashi, Kise. Sejak kapan kalian berhubungan?" —pertanyaan itu langsung membuat meja duduk mereka sunyi lagi. Suara Midorima cukup pelan untuk didengar orang yang duduk beberapa centi dari meja mereka, tapi terdengar jelas bagi para Kiseki.

Kise dan Akashi menatap satu sama lain, bingung. "Kami…" kise memulai, tapi terhenti lagi. Akashi masih terlihat menyusun kata di kepalanya. Mereka semua menunggu perkataan dari kapten mereka.

"…dia bilang, kalau aku pacaran dengannya terlebih dahulu, aku pasti bakal bisa mencintainya. Dan lagi, dengan jadi pacarnya, dia juga resmi jadi budakku. Begitu deh."

"Ho? Jadi karena kau sudah mencintainya, makanya hubungan kalian lanjut sampai sekarang?" pertanyaan Aomine sukses membuat Akashi terdiam. Tidak, dia tidak mencintai Kise. Sama sekali tidak.

Kise menatap Akashi yang tampak berpikir keras, lalu menyunggingkan senyum sedih—walau cuma sekilas—dan mengatakan, "Yap! Dan kami tetap bersama karena aku belum tahu apakah Akashicchi punya perasaan terhadapku!"

"Permisi, ini pesanan anda." _Waitress_ itu datang dan meletakkan pesanan-pesanan pada para Kiseki, kemudian membungkuk, dan berbalik, tapi sebelum pergi sempat-sempatnya dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya—_flirting_—pada Kise.

Akashi serasa minum air panas. Dia memilih menatap makanan di depannya, "_Itadakimasu_." Dan mulai makan. Yang lain juga mengucapkan '_Itadakimasu_' dan mulai makan. Kuroko memakan vanilla _cake_-nya dalam diam sambil menatap Akashi dengan intens. Seseorang terlihat kesal sekarang.

Tidak ada yang berbicara sampai mereka keluar dari _café_ itu. Kuroko menarik Aomine sekarang, "Ayo ke rumah hantu." Dan semua orang tahu seberapa takutnya seorang Aomine Daiki terhadap hantu. Iblis kecil—itulah yang ada di pikiran semua Kiseki no Sedai.

"Nggak! Tetsu! Aku nggak mau!" pekik Aomine panik, sementara Kuroko dengan tenang menyeretnya sampai ke atraksi rumah hantu. Kiseki no Sedai yang lain mengikuti Kuroko sambil terheran-heran, kenapa tubuh Kuroko yang mungil itu bisa menyeret badan Aomine Daiki yang jauh lebih besar darinya?

Akhirnya Aomine, Kuroko, Akashi , Midorima masuk ke rumah hantu—Murasakibara nggak mau masuk karena tempat itu terlalu kecil, katanya, dan Kise tak tertarik—.

Midorima berjalan duluan, dengan tampang cuek tentu saja. Diikuti dengan Akashi yang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Kuroko yang emosi karena Aomine memeluk pinggangnya sambil gemetar.

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan di rumah hantu itu. Hanya saja, bagi orang yang benar-benar takut hantu seperti Aomine takkan mengerti. Apapun yang dilihatnya di sini membuatnya berteriak—bahkan _sponge_ yang diikat tali pancingpun membuatnya histeris—dan terdengar tawa kecil dari bibir Kuroko, tampak puas.

Akhirnya mereka keluar dari rumah hantu. Kise mengalami _jawdrop_ ketika melihat Kuroko menyeret Aomine yang sudah 'memutih' karena takut sambil tersenyum tipis. Oh, Kurokocchi memang iblis kecil!—pikir Kise. Dia melihat ke belakang, mendapati kapten berambut merah-nya berjalan sambil menerawang. Kise mendekatinya, "Akashicchi~!" Akashi sadar dan melihat ke arah Kise. "Apa?"

Kise tersenyum penuh arti saat mendapat respon itu dari Akashi. "_Betsuni_-ssu."

* * *

Matahari membiarkan bulan mengambil alih tugasnya menyinari bumi—malam telah tiba—.

Para Kiseki no Sedai tampak puas sekali bermain. "Ah, kita belum naik yang itu, Minechin." Murasakibara mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah Ferris Wheel. "Oke, selanjutnya naik itu!"

Mereka tiba di depan Ferris Wheel. "Aku naik sendiri saja-nanodayo." seru Midorima, masuk duluan dan langsung menutup pintunya. Murasakibara juga naik sendiri—dan dia menyesal karena dia harus membungkukkan badannya. Saat Kuroko akan mengajak Akashi, tiba-tiba Kise menarik tangan Akashi, "_Gomen ne_, Kurokocchi. Kau sama Aominecchi saja!" dan mereka masuk Ferris Wheel. Aomine dan Kuroko saling pandang, "Masuk, yuk, Tetsu." "..ya, Aomine-kun."

_Di dalam Ferris Wheel_

Akashi menatap keluar, begitu juga dengan Kise. Mereka terkagum-kagum dengan pemandangan yang disuguhkan kota Tokyo sekarang.

"Indah ya, Akashicchi!" seru Kise, Akashi menggumamkan sebuah 'Hm' tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Setelah beberapa lama, Kise memanggil Akashi lagi.

"Akashicchi, aku boleh bilang sesuatu?" "Hmm."

"…jangan terlalu dekat dengan Kurokocchi, kumohon." Akashi menatap Kise, "Hah?"

"Jangan terlalu dekat dengan Kurkocchi! Aku nggak suka!" Akashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kenapa memangnya? Tetsuya itu—"

"Sudah jelas karena aku cemburu! Yang boleh dimanja sama Akashicchi cuma aku seorang!"

Akashi diam menatapnya. Matanya sedikit terbelalak.

"…ha?"

"Dengar, Akashicchi." Kise memegang bahu Akashi, cukup kuat untuk membuat Akashi memicingkan matanya, "aku benar-benar nggak suka Akashicchi memanjakan Kurokocchi. Waktu Akashicchi mengelus kepala Kurkocchi itu aku sudah setengah mati menahan diri untuk tidak marah, tahu?! Akashicchi itu milikku!"

Urat muncul di pelipis Akashi. Dia marah sekarang. Didorongnya Kise dengan kuat, "Dengar, Ryouta. Kau tak punya hak untuk mengaturku. Aku? Milikmu? Aku bukan barang yang bisa seenak jidat kau miliki!"

Kise memicingkan matanya sekarang. Akashi melanjutkan ucapannya, "yang berhak mengatur di sini itu aku! Kau cuma budakku! Budak yang sangat-sangat tidak tahu diri, tahu nggak!?"

"Akashicchi—" "tak boleh dekat dengan Tetsuya, katamu? Memangnya siapa kau berhak mengaturku?! Kau saja sering sekali _flirting_ dengan wanita-wanita itu, juga dengan Tetsuya! Gara-gara kau aku jadi—" ucapan Akashi diputus oleh Kise, "—kau cemburu, ya?"

"Ryouta, jangan seenaknya kau—" "Tidak, Akashicchi. Aku serius. Kau cemburu, kan, kalau aku dekat-dekat dengan Kurokocchi dan juga _fans-fans_ku?"

"Aku tidak cemburu. Aku cuma tidak suka." Kise tersenyum. Bukan senyum cerianya yang biasa, tapi senyum tulus yang cuma diperlihatkannya pada Akashi seorang.

"Ya, aku juga tidak suka Akashicchi dekat dengan yang lain. Akashicchi tahu gimana rasanya, 'kan?" Akashi mengangguk.

"Akashicchi, aku—" sebelum Kise sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya, penjaga Ferris Wheel itu dengan gugup mengatakan "Euh…um…sudah selesai…tuan…"

Akashi dengan cepat berdiri dan menuruni Ferris Wheel itu, sementara Kise mendecakkan lidahnya—kesal.

* * *

"Waaaaih, puaas~!" seru Aomine, penuh semangat. "Nah, aku pulang dulu, semuanya." Kuroko pamit dan pergi, hebatnya, setelah beberapa langkah, dia benar-benar menghilang. Murasakibara dan Aomine berjalan ke arah yang sama, Midorima berjalan ke arah stasiun.

Akashi bersiap pulang sampai dia melihat Kise yang belum pulang. Dia mengangkat alisnya. "Ryouta, kenapa?" Kise tersenyum, "Aku mau mengantar Akashicchi!" Akashi menghela nafas, "terserah."

Kise mengangguk, dan mengikuti Akashi dari belakang. Kise benar-benar seperti seekor anjing—pikir Akashi. Tapi dia akui, ada seseorang yang berjalan bersamanya itu ternyata lumayan menyenangkan. Selama ini dia selalu pulang sendirian. Dia—sedikit—kesepian.

Akhirnya mereka sampai ke rumah Akashi. Kise tersenyum, lalu melambaikan tangannya, "_Bye bye_, Akashicchi~, sampai jumpa besok!" dan dia berlalu pergi. Namun, sebelum pria itu menghilang ke belokan, Akashi menyahutkan namanya. Kise berbalik. "Ada apa, Akashicchi~?"

"Berjongkok."

Kise berkedip, "He?"

"Berjongkok."

"A-ah, oke." Kise pun berjongkok dengan bingung. Kenapa dia disuruh berjongkok seperti ini?

"Dengar, aku tak suka kau menciumku. _No one is allowed to look down on me_."

Kise berkedip, kebingungannya berlipat ganda sekarang. Apa hubungannya antara ciu—

Pikiran Kise terputus saat tangan Akashi yang agak sedikit dingin itu menyentuh pipinya dan memberikan kecupan kecil pada bibirnya. Matanya terbelalak lebar.

"Mulai sekarang, yang mencium adalah aku. Aku yang berkuasa di sini. Kau dengar aku?"

Kise menatap Akashi, lalu menyeringai. Dia memperbaiki posisi berjongkoknya jadi posisi berlutut, mengambil tangan Akashi dan menciumnya.

"_Yes, your highness_."

* * *

**END**

* * *

****Happy Fujoshi Independence Day! Ini postingan kedua saya buat hari kemerdekaan kita ini! Yay! Another KiseAka dengan Akashi yang tidak mau tunduk begitu saja (yay)

Jujur, adegan Akashi yang nggak mau tunduk begitu itu muncul pas saya baca ulang KuroBasu chappie 160-180. Niat juga bikin friendship angsty TakaMido, tapi yah...masalah idenya ityu loh *awkwardsmile*

Fic ini agak gimana gitu deskripnya? YES! Saya hanya mengetik berdasarkan feeling, jadi begitu selesai hasilnya begini. Dan sialnya, internet-sama, why u abis so cepaattth?

So, mind to review?


End file.
